falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sfall Requests
This is a list of requested features for future versions of Timeslip's Sfall, and is used for tracking the status of any requests. New Requests Add any new requests here. Or better yet, on Github. * From Breakin'Benny: Restoring the Clue button in the Pip-Boy. I find it very annoying having to Alt+Tab out of Fallout 2 just to go look at what various keys do what in Sfall mods, like the Party Orders add-on or when you would like to temporarily take control of the companions. This feature was present in the demo for FO1, and I think it's kinda silly it was removed. * From JtD: Could the secondary unarmed attacks be optionally made available at the start of the game? I would like to make secondary attacks things like sweeping kicks that sacrifice damage for more chance of knockdown, or grapple attacks that increase chance of disarms. * From Ghoul BB: Make speed settings separatelly (SpeedMultiInitial) - for combat mode and non combat mode. * From JtD: could you allow for disabling the hard-coded effects of cripplings (i.e. forced walking for crippled legs, unable to use 2-handed weapons with crippled arms)? I want to make different degress of crippled effects, that's why I ask. * From JtD: 'Very unlikely, I know, but if there'd be a way of overriding the critical failure effect tables that'd be really awesome. * Is it possible to change the chances of getting a Critical Failure? *Could it be made possible to disable the sequence check at the beginning of combat? (i.e. no double turns for the one with the highest sequence) * Is it possible to dynamically create roof tiles? create_object can create any type of object, but if I specify a tile it always makes it a ground tile. According to the Mapper docs, there is both ground and roof elevation on a map. I don't see a way to access this via normal scripting though. * When the player picks up an item from the ground, the game plays a sound unique to the item. Is it possible to set the game to play this sound whenver items are moved around in the inventory? Currently, the game just plays the generic 'flop' sound for all items, when it is, for example, moved from a container to the players inventory. * The ability to use the hardware mouse instead of the software one (This might be difficult, though) Implemented Any requests that have been successfully implemented will be moved here. * An ability to disable gaining additional HP on level up-in Fallout 1 and Fallout 2. '(v1.38) * The possibility that weapons with the melee attack types (swing & thrust) can cause death animations (v1.44) * The possibility to modify action points for any action (i.e. use naked hands, reload weapons etc). (v1.42) * The possibility to set the amount of AC points from agility/unspent AP. (v1.41) * The ability to edit critical hit tables, allowing some bug fixes and unique tables for new critter types. (v1.41) * Removing tile size limit, if ever possible. (v2.0) * The option to have party members never use burst attacks. (discussion http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=52205) (v1.49) * The possibility to link World Map travel speed and Current inventory weight. (v2.6) * Fix or workaround for the multiple Perk on levelup issue: if the user should be able to choose more than one Perk when going to character screen, they can only choose one. Sfall could over-ride this and have the Perk selection window pop up equal to number of Perks available (e.g. twice if they leveled 6 times) (v2.8) * Being able to change the font color of the bottom text in the main menu. (v2.12) * Adding something non-script based for editing traits on character creation. See more details on it here. (v2.15) * Being able to modify the skill calculations and skill vault boy images would be nice. More information on this request can be found here. (v2.15) * The car trunk is set with an 'item size' limit (250) and each item has an item size value, aswell as an item weight value assigned to it in its proto file. I would like to be able to assign a 'size limit' to the players inventory (and NPC's) just as it is on the car trunk. This would be to limit the player carrying, say, 10 miniguns around with him which is plain crazy, frankly. (v2.16) * Possibility to set a bonus of Skill Points per Level that a Trait gives you, e.g. via Perks.ini. Or alternatively, possibility to alter the number of Levels you get a Perk at. ** Goal: I would like to mod Gifted, so that you get Perks every 4 levels, instead of every 3 levels. I could either use Skilled (because it has the appropriate effect) and modify it to simulate the effects of Gifted trait in Perks.ini, but presently, it is impossible to influence the bonus to Skill Points per Level it gives you (Skilled gives you +5 Skill Points, while Gifted should give you -5 skill points. That's 10 points difference and it breaks the idea). Or, if I could set the number of Levels required to get a Perk, I could just modify this value for Gifted. (v3.0 - set_perk_freq and mod_skill_points_per_level functions) * From Breakin'Benny: Can you make the feature to directly control companions (party members) in combat work? (v3.2) * From Ardent: I seem to have found a bug in the set_perk_freq() function. When set to 0, you get perks every three levels, as usual (I guess that's intentional). When you set it to 1, you get a perk every single time you level up. If you set it to anything greater than 1, you stop getting perks at all. Tested it on a range of numbers > 1, and it's always the same. I went up to about level 20 and no perks. I'm running set_perk_freq() from a global script; it didn't seem to work from a normal script (obj_dude.int). (v3.3) * From phobos2077: function to get current barter mod of a critter (the one that is set with gdialog_mod_barter and gdialog_set_barter_mod) (v3.3) * From Ghoul BB: Could you add new option Sfall - custom grenade and rocket explosion radiuses. (v3.4) * From phobos2077: add scripting equivalents of some standard string functions: sprintf, strlen, substr, strpos, ord, chr. Some of them can be simulated using scripts, but it's not right and not very efficient. (v3.4) * From phobos2077: change arrays implementation to something more usable, safe and less low-level. More info & discussion here (v3.4) * From JtD: 'a version of get_light_level that returns an object's light level rather than the general one: it's really annoying that I (as far as I can tell) can't replicate object lighting in the to hit hookscript and therefore can't make flare's worthwhile like in the original. '(v3.5 - function tile_light, just use it on the tile where object is located')' * A hook script similar to hs_useobjon but for whenever a skill is used on a critter (I want this for changing the way pickpocketing and first aid work). (v3.5 - ''hs_useskill'') * Add a function that takes a ObjectPtr as a parameter and return its target as ObjectPtr type. One possibility to use it is to elimilnate the hostile action by friendly fire (get_last_target and get_last_attacker seem to do what you want) * From phobos2077: function to check if there is a line-of-sight between two tiles. AFAIK, there is several flags in all scenery objects like shootThru, seeThru, isBlocking, etc. It would be awesome if such function could have third parameter which define type of check (see, shoot, block, etc.). (v3.6 - obj_blocking_line and obj_blocking_tile)' * From '''JtD: '''a get_script type function that gives me the script ID, rather than a pointer to a specific script object: would be really cool to be able to take one object's script and give it to another. '(v3.6 - get_script is changed to return proper script ID')' * From Breakin'Benny: When activating the function to speed up the HP & AC counters, when dying and going below 0 HP, it goes up to about -990 HP instead. Is there any way to fix that, or is the deal that dying makes the interface intentionally glitch out because of user fatality? --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:16, August 17, 2014 (UTC) (Sometimes it works fine, displaying the negative number correctly, and sometimes it's messed up with -9XX numbers. The setting seems unstable IMO. --NovaRain) (v3.7 - SpeedInterfaceCounterAnims fixed')' * Option for audio - music does not turn off in dialogue mode. (v3.7a - EnableMusicInDialogue option')' * From Fallout Resurrection team: ' Option to disable the ability to change game map by pressing the map number key before entering the city map. '(v3.7a - TownMapHotkeysFix option')' *From nirran: HP and Armor display counter -- is it possible to disable the animation and have the counter update instantly?would greatly appreciate it (v3.7b - SpeedInterfaceCounterAnims=2')' * From Fallout Resurrection team: ' Dynamite/Explosive exploit. If you place an explosive to the critter's inventory, leave the map and return back after a while, even if the critter is hurt, it is still friendly and if it dies, destroy_p_proc is not called '('''Fixed in '''v3.7.3) * From Lujo: The direct party combat control seems to have only 3 major bugs: ::1) The engine doesn't keep track of the active hand for a particular party member, so swapping hands on one swaps hands for everyone. Then when the next guy comes on he has the wrong animation for his weapon, or the wrong thing in hand for the current animation. This could probably be fixed with an external file which just kept track of the active hand for a combat critter (controllable NPCs mainly), which get read when his turn begins, and written to when it ends. ::2) Perks and stuff are applying to critters as well as the Chosen One automatically. ::3) Skills aren't being displayed properly when you open the character screen in combat mode, for the NPCs. It's not displaying the CO's skills either, I'm not sure where it's getting the numbers. ::If any of these could be fixed there'd be nothing wrong with direct combat control, I think. It's not crashing the game or anything. If any of these are actually doable without fiddling with sfall but through scripts, confirmation of that would also be welcome. (I think the one where active hands aren't kept track of is a good-bad exploit, as the companion equipped with a gun they have no animation frames for can be used very nicely if it has the proper sprites for actions... Look at this; Cassidy and Vic are great with energy weaponry when they are at their last stages though Myron needs some power armor/the Weapon Handling perk and Psycho to properly use them, but have no frames for the big ones. If I were to switch to a hand where their *unintended* gun is, they keep their original animations and can use that thing with ease as long as it isn't a flamethrower-type!) --Breakin'Benny (talk) 16:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) (Majority of Party Control related bugs are fixed in v3.8) * From burn: add an option to highlight more objects. Not just items lying on the floor, but critters, exit points (manholes), etc. If possible, of course. Could be different hotkeys for different types of objects. (The whole item highlighting function can be scripted in v4.0.) * From Breakin'Benny: Is there a way to disable direct NPC control if the companion ends up becoming enemies with you? Just imagine a massacre in the Umbra/Primitive Tribe when Sulik is with you, you can still keep him friendly (but hostile) killing his own people through mind control. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:33, August 20, 2014 (UTC) (The whole NPC combat control function can be scripted in v4.0.) *From Vonzorch: Allow add_timer_event/timed_event _p_proc to work in global scripts or hook GVAR changes or since Karma changes can be posted to the message window, hook that. 21 Feb 2016 (v4.0.4, HOOK_SETGLOBALVAR) * From Lexx: I would like it a lot if quicksave would be... quicker. If I remember correct, you always have to chose the quicksave slot first, before quicksave actually saves quick... I wouldn't mind if the quicksave function would automatically use the first slot, if this one is already used, tries the second slot, if this one is already used, tries the third, and so on. And maybe if you hit save slot x, it would start to overwrite the first again if possible. Though, it probably would cause a mess as well and people wouldn't know which save is their latest. Alternative: let quicksave automatically cycle through the first 3 slots. (v4.1) * From Ardent: Would it be possible to make the function play_sfall_sound playback sounds with the volume set in the options menu? I guess there would need to be some sort of get_sound_settings function which would enable me to pick whether I want the music slider, or the sfx slider, and adjust the play_sfall_sound volume accordingly (I'm using the function to playback alternative formats, in various cases). (AllowDShowSound related improvements in v4.1.1 allow the wav/mp3/wma volume being changed in the options menu.) * For the Total Conversion from FO1 to FO2 engine: ** Restoration of the Pip-Boy sticky note countdown (water chip 150 days). (Can be scripted with the new create_win function in v4.1.1) * From phobos2077: some kind of hook script, that would be called where and when an explosion happens, with ability to list all critters affected by it (when throwing grenade to a bunch of enemies, itemdamage script is called for each enemy that will actually be affected, BUT there is no "target" argument, trying to use "get_last_target" will just return always the critter which you targeted, not each critter; combatdamage script is called only once and only for the targeted critter). Such script might allow for special effect grenades, like stun. Also, it would be nice to have a script called at the point when a throwing weapon hits the target (currently, itemdamage and combat damage only called before the throw). This might make several features possible, like controlling explosion effects or make explosions manually with desired damage spread and effects. (v4.1.2, HOOK_ONEXPLOSION) * Being able to edit the list of location automaps, which are displayed and saved in the pipboy maps category. It looks like all maps that come after 150 (the normal map limit, which has been removed via patch) are not shown in the pipboy automaps category. (v4.1.7, first 160 maps can be set to be displayed in the pipboy automaps.) * From Fallout Resurrection team: ''' A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Restoration_Project_bug_reports#Misc._bugs (fixed in '''v4.1.8) * For the Total Conversion from FO1 to FO2 engine: ** Restoration of the Ask Me About button. How possible would it be to do this? (Can be scripted with new functions/hooks available in v4.2.2) ** Option to enable dotted line when moving around world map, like in Fallout 1. (v4.2.3) Can't do Anything that's a reasonable idea, but either beyond my (Timeslip's) current ability or time constraints, or which is just plain impossible, will be moved here. If it's not too hard to do, maybe I'll work out how to do it later, or maybe someone more talented and with too much time on their hands can do it. * The possibility to use the Goris script. (Complicated to do, will try and look at in more detail sometime.) * The possibility to make use weapon with empty ammo clip as melee weapon. (Have no idea how to do that. It could be scripted, but not very cleanly.) * The possibility to make to make melee or hand to hand weapons that "thrust" has armour piercing bonus (i.e. -30%) and "swing" has other bonus (i.e. bonus to hit the target for example +5%). (Complicated to do. Some effects could be scripted cleanly with hookscripts, things like armour piercing could not.) Won't do Anything that could be accomplished with existing game mechanics more easily than it could with sfall, or anything that's just a downright stupid idea to begin with will be moved here. * The possibility to set an armour items AC to be less than 0. Also to increase the Vault suit (default armour) AC. (Can be scripted) * The possibility for guns to 'jam', making them un-useable. The player then performs a successful repair on the item to 'un-jam' it. (A toss up between can't do and won't do. Quite difficult either way, but can probably be scripted slightly more easily than implemented within the engine.) * Getting rid of the colored static on fallout 2 that affect every shadow in the game (What you see in the frm is what you get. No engine issues here. Welcome to the world of 8 bit colour.) * A function that will make party followers follow suit when the player draws or holsters a weapon. Probably also needs the ability to turn the function on and off in-game. (Can be scripted. In fact, already implemented in the party orders addon.) * Compatibility with the Fallout 1.3.x TeamX unofficial patch. (sfall is a fallout 2 mod. The Fallout 1.3 patch isn't. How exactly do you expect them to work together?) * Using Sfall 2.15a and Bonus HTH Damage isn't being applied, I thought this was an issue that had been fixed? (It is, and it has been. It now behaves the same way as bonus ranged damage; i.e. it doesn't show up in the inventory screen. See discussion in the sfall thread.) * Please allow us to remove or modify all of the 95% caps in the game -- chance to steal, etc. (This was implemented a loooooong time ago. No need to ask again. The only weirdness is pickpocketing, where something else seems to limit you to far below 95%, independent of the 95% hard cap.) * From Breakin'Benny: How does one go around to setting the skill cap back to 200% like in Fallout 1 without affecting how many skill points are needed? I've always thought that the cap increase to 300% seems like overkill similar to how 200% already is, besides that some things'd indeed require a Science check of above 100%... I do believe some people aren't crazy enough to not demand ridiculous levels like that. (Can already be done by using set_skill_max function in a globle script and setting up Skills.ini to emulate FO1 skill points behavior.) * From phobos2077: function to dynamically create spatial scripts (currently, it is possible to create all types of objects that have PID with create_object function; experiments showed that a spatial script has no PID (obj_pid returns -1) and object type 6 (0 - items, 1 - critters, etc.)). Currently you can "simulate" spatials using arrays and looping over all critters in global and hook script. (can be scripted) * .Paid Save option. With this option enabled player pays (i.e. loses) e.g. 5 coins from his inventory each time he saves game. It could be connected to player level - e.g. 5 coins for save on 1st level, 10 - on 2nd, 15 - on 3rd and so on. Experience points can be used instead of money. I'm sure this option will make gameplay more difficult and therefore more interesting. (could possibly be done by introducing some hook script, but the idea don't fit IMO) * Can we add an option to disable default light source "attached" to the player? aka the "Egg". Which would mean no highlight on tiles/walls/scenery/whatever in night, the scenery wont glow. In other words: use flares, or walk in dark. (use obj_set_light_level(dude_obj,0,0) in obj_dude.int or global script) * Is it possible to force players to not just always save in 1 slot? (can't understand what exactly you want) * From lyx: I would like to be able to define an offset for what CtH is displayed in the game, because i'm convinced that like in so many turnbased combat games, the displayed to-hit chance is a lie. It might be the BASE CtH of some kind, but it certainly isn't the REAL CtH including modifiers and additional rolls. In my experience, subtracting about 15% from what is claimed (even from 95% - which definatelly has a higher miss rate than 5%), yields a somewhat realistic estimate. I'm not asking the display to be fixed - just to let users define an offset which in their personal opinion matches gameplay. (The CtH in the game is already calcuated by all modifiers, not just a BASE CtH. Check this pseudocode if you want to know how exactly displayed CtH is calcuated. --NovaRain (talk) 02:05, October 28, 2014 (UTC)) * Added death animations the engine wont fire. I know, but would be nice for forced death animations, if you please. (not sure if I understand correctly, but you can set any death animation you wish using hs_deathanim2 hook) * An option to look for an exe named something other than Fallout2.exe (It's already possible to rename fallout2.exe and the exe can still call sfall normally. --NovaRain (talk) 06:58, October 11, 2016 (UTC)) * From burn: display item size in item descriptions and dispaly trunk size in "occupied/total" format when accessing the trunk. (Can be scripted.) * From Nirran:Please add access to the different variables for books.ini (min/max skill points without perk,min/max skill points with perk,and max skill skill level able to be upgraded with books) (Can be scripted.) Category:Fallout mods Category:Fallout 2 mods